


Ellie Rose: Found family

by Azido



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, No Smut, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azido/pseuds/Azido
Summary: A girl who wants to be wanted.A fork on the timeline.Many, many choices.
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Dave Panpa & Rupert Price, Henry Stickmin/Ellie Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Ellie Rose: Found family

Since Ellie Rose was young, all she wanted was to be wanted.

Now with twenty four years of age loomed over and passed into the new year, being wanted by the law in more than half of the world, she supposed she should've specified it better. She wanted to be consoled in her life, not a convict.

Hey, it wasn't too bad. She never had to pay for rent or insurance, got a lot of tricks up her sleeve and ultimately just had fun travelling around the world. There was never really a place she would define as "home", anyways.

But maybe that would change. Because on a cold, gloomy day with metal locking the way to freedom, there was actually something good within all the darkness. Something that would change the date she was destined with. 

An opportunity in the form of one person.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I've been a fan of THSC for a while now, and my favourite character is Ellie Rose. Unfortunately, I don't see much good fanfic on her.  
> So that's where it changes! This is a place for Ellie Rose oneshots, where you can request a prompt for me to write if I'm able.  
> Plus, I have a few up my sleeve to write as well :y  
> Only rule is, absolutely no smut/p*dophophilia because your request will be rejected   
> Have fun in the comments!


End file.
